


Seducing the Wallflower

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [34]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Couch Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finds it very disconcerting that Steve can find out all manner of secrets from his mother.  It’s so unfair having a boyfriend who your parents adore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> was given the prompt ‘Wallflower Social Club’ a while back. I have totally forgotten why or where so if it was you who prompted me, please give me a heads up. I know it was through some challenge at 1_million_words .

Steve couldn't help but snort, because it was such a bizarre concept. At least at first, but the more he thought about it, the more in sort of made sense. Clara smiled sweetly and took a sip of her wine, eyes glinting over at Steve as Danny glowered at the both of them, he being the subject of their current conversation.

"I know, it's hard to believe," Clara giggled impishly. "My Danny, a wallflower. But he was, he really was."

Steve laughed and sat back, grinning over at Danny with a nod, "Actually I can believe it, when I think about it."

Danny gave a tut and rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the two of them, not liking the topic of conversation being his love life in high school.

"I'm guessing you were the Casanova of your high school," He said sarcastically to Steve. "I can imagine everyone falling over themselves for a piece of the number one jock."

"Now, now Daniel," Clara said, reaching over to give his cheek a pinch, giggling again. "You're only making yourself sound jealous."

"Mom I love you, but Steve doesn't need any ammunition in making fun of my life, any part of it, be it love or otherwise," Danny said, trying for a scowl but failing in view of his mother’s twinkling eye.

"I'm not making fun," Steve shook his head, trying to look innocent and failing miserably. "I find it quite endearing to think of you as a wallflower Danny."

"Shut up," Danny snapped gently at him. Steve grinned and took a drink of his beer.

"Any way," Danny chided at him as he continued, "What do you mean you aren't surprised?"

"Oh Danny, he was only teasing," Clara admonished gently, pushing her chair back. "Excuse me, I'm going to the ladies."

Steve smiled as Danny still looked at him for an answer, giving a small shrug. "It's just- when it comes to actually asking someone out, you are kind of shy," Steve pointed out to him quietly.

"And yet here we are," Danny smiled, looking triumphant.

"And yet how long did it take for us to get here Danno?" Steve said, giving him a wink and a smile. 

"Hey, it's not like we don't come with a lot of baggage remember?" Danny pointed out to him. "And I don't think my Mom realizes I wasn't so much a wallflower as desperately trying to figure out if it was normal to be attracted to both girls and guys. I sided with no it wasn't normal for pretty much my entire teenage years. That's tough to deal with when it comes to prom. And - well I was a late bloomer as they say, didn't grow into my face until I hit seventeen, until then I was all spots and craters."

Steve smirked again, recalling pictures of young Danny, giving him a wry look, "You were cute Danny, I'd have dated you back then."

"Huh puh-lease, you say that now, but you wouldn't have looked at me twice," Danny chuckled. "Any way, I'd have said no, because at the time I was terrified of how my Pop would react to me liking boys, never mind wanting to date one."

They paused in the conversation as Clara rejoined them, slipping into her seat.

"What did I miss?" Clara asked with a smile. 

"I'm just telling Danny I'd have asked him out back in high school," Steve smiled. 

"He was cute wasn't he?" Clara said proudly as only a mother could.

"And he got better with age," Steve grinned. Danny rolled his eyes as his mother cooed in delight at the romance. Steve looked pleasantly pleased with himself, gaining Mom points was an important part of dating Danny he'd found. Thankfully Clara found him as endearing as he found her. Danny hated that they got on so well, often asking Steve what they were plotting together. Nothing ever bode well when Steve and his Mom put their heads together to make 'plans'. The fact that Steve spoke to his parents as many times as he did in a week wasn't something he was entirely comfortable yet. Not that it in any way deterred Steve from talking to them.

"Do you two want dessert?" Danny asked, trying to change the subject. Why did it always come back to him being the topic of conversation? He wouldn't mind, only his mother found it enjoyable to tell all his childhood secrets to Steve who lapped every bit of information up.

"I'll have mine later," Steve grinned at him pointedly. Danny felt himself flush and glowered at him. Clara gave a knowing giggle and didn't say anything at all. Danny wondered if you could go to special hell for hating two people you loved so very very much.

"I'm fine thank you sweetheart," Clara said after a pause. "I should get back to the hotel, I said I'd call your father before eleven and it's getting on now."

"We have time for coffee if you want," Danny suggested, not wanting to rush her.

"No, no," Clara waved a hand and shook her head. "It's been a long day, I'd like to rest before tomorrow. I just know Grace will have us shop till we drop."

Danny smiled just at the mention of Grace's name and nodded in agreement, getting the waiters attention to ask for the bill. A few minutes later, they'd paid and were heading outside to hail cabs.

"Are you sure we can't take you Clara?" Steve asked as a cab pulled up.

"Of course, we're in different directions," Clara smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for a lovely evening."

She gave Danny and a hug and kiss, squeezing him tightly, "I'll call you when I get to the hotel."

"You could have stayed at my place," Danny said, again, having already suggested it a million times before. Clara laughed and gave him a small push.

"And miss out on your father treating me to a hotel stay, even when he couldn't come himself," She giggled, climbing into the cab. "I'll call you. Bye my darlings, bye."

They waved her off and another cab drew up in its place. Danny gave Steve a soft push before he climbed in, sliding along the seat. 

"You two are incorrigible," Danny told him before giving the driver Steve’s address. "I honestly don't know why I put up with it. I knew I should have taken her out alone."

"I love your Mom and you know she'd have insisted on my being there," Steve laughed in reply. "Do you really think keeping us apart would stop all your secrets from pouring out?"

"This is all very unfair," Danny shook his head, trying to look as upset as possible but failing quite incredibly considering Steve's smile made him smile himself. "I mean not to upset you or anything babe, but it isn't like I can rely on gaining all your teenage secrets coming out from your parents is it? Mary knows a little, but you're pretty safe in that regard."

"I know," Steve grinned, looking like the cat who'd got the cream.

"Such an ass," Danny sighed, leaning back and watching the world go by as they drew nearer to home. When the cab pulled up to the house, Danny got out and dug around in his pocket for his key as Steve paid the driver. He let them in and Steve closed the door behind them.

"What did he say by the way?" Steve asked him as Danny slipped off his shoes. "You're Pop, when you told him?"

"Honestly?" Danny said, pausing in thought. "Well I dunno what I was expecting, probably to get yelled at, that they'd be disappointed. Took me a few weeks to build up the courage to actually say anything, nobody knew, not my sisters or Matty. I came close a few times but I would talk myself out of it, convince myself that they wouldn't understand or tell me I was wrong, confused. When I finally told both of them, they didn't say anything at first. I mean it was unexpected, because I'd been sure to keep everything as secret as possible when it came to my liking guys. They asked me if I was sure, if that was really, honestly how I felt. When I assured them it was - well I won't say it was immediate acceptance, but then I think they just needed to get their heads around it you know? Different era, different way of being brought up? They asked a few questions, well Mom did and I thought Dad was disappointed in me, that he was angry because he didn't say much at all. But then he was straight up honest with me - said he didn't really understand and that he wasn't sure what it meant for my life other than it might be more complicated, but he did know one thing and that was that they were my parents and parents are supposed to love their kids unconditionally so it didn't matter who I was, what I wanted to become, who I fell in love with, because there was no condition in which they'd not love me. I think that's one of the best things my old man taught me about being a Dad, just letting your kid be who they are and making sure they know they are loved. That you don't love anybody else like you love your kids."

"That's real nice Danny," Steve smiled, moving closer to put his arms around him. "A good life lesson to hold onto."

"What about you? How'd your parents take it?" Danny asked him, resting his hands on Steve's hips.

Steve gave a small shake of his head, "I hadn't really figured things out when the accident happened and Mom disappeared. My Dad sent us away so soon afterwards and then, once I was in the academy, training, joined up - well you know what the rules were at the time. When I did see Dad, I was so used to keeping it secret, I never told him. I like to think he'd have been happy and supportive, but I never got to find that out."

"And Doris?" Danny asked, watching Steve give a small grimace in response to his mother’s name. He was still dealing with the fact she was alive, roaming the world but not part of his life after disappearing again.

"You know she was so determined to think we could go back to being normal, that she could be Mom again, that she didn't stop to consider the damage she was trying to fog over from so many years," Steve replied. "I didn't want to tell her, because I didn't think she'd earned the right to know or have any kind of judgement, whether she accepted us or not. At the time we were just figuring stuff out, I didn't want her involved. By the time I maybe would have told her, well, she skipped out again."

"I'm sorry babe," Danny soothed softly. "Everyone needs support, no matter what you're going through."

"Hey we got Ohana who love us," Steve smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "You make your own family."

"Yeah, who's that?" Danny grinned, pulling him in for a longer kiss as Steve laughed himself.

“Did you seriously go solo to your own prom?” Steve asked him when they pulled apart, a smile dancing on his lips and in his eyes.

“No, I took my friend, Lisa,” Danny admitted. “We went just as friends. She was in the wallflower club like me.”

“Wallflower Club?” Steve repeated with a small laugh, giving him a squeeze. “Poor Danno, so tragic.”

“Shut up,” Danny said, trying to look stern but laughing along with him. “It was junior prom okay, nobody had asked either of us and we figured better to turn up with a friend than solo. I had a proper date at senior prom, Tammy Aldrich, even though I really wanted to take Jesse Feldman. He was hot – he was also the quarter back and had no interest whatsoever in me or guys in general. But a kid can dream, or in my case, fantasize.”

“You had a thing for football players D?” Steve asked, wiggling his eyebrows at him in amusement.

“Most sporty guys,” Danny retorted, pulling away from him with a teasing look. “You know, tall, dark, deliciously handsome, hot and muscular.”

“Huh, and here I was thinking you didn’t have a type,” Steve smirked, drawing closer to him but Danny still edged away.

“Well I did, but I grew up, settled for middle aged, peppery grey, obnoxious Neanderthals,” Danny grinned, laughing and trying dodge out of Steve’s grasp when he wrapped his arms around him and backed them both up to the couch.

“I am not middle aged,” Steve growled huskily against his neck, pushing Danny onto the couch and following him quickly down.

“Okay, fine, not middle aged,” Danny laughed, squirming when Steve’s lips tickled along his collar bone as his fingers made quick work of the buttons of his shirt. “Definitely Captain Caveman when you get all possessive like this though.”

“I think you’ll find it’s just the obnoxious Neanderthal,” Steve retorted between nipping his jawline and kissing him hard. “Marking his territory.”

“Could he get naked while he’s at it?” Danny asked, giving him a push to lift up so he could tackle Steve’s buttons too.

A shrill sound interrupted them and Danny frowned before fumbling in his pocket for his cell.

“Leave it,” Steve pointed out, pushing his shirt apart and smiling at the feast of Danny’s naked torso he revealed.

“It’s Mom,” Danny told him as he looked at the screen. “Do you want to deal with her if I don’t answer?”

Steve grimaced, gave a small shake of his head and looked at him as Danny answered the phone.

“Hey Ma,” Danny said after clearing his throat. There was a pause as he listened to Clara talk. “You’re back in your room huh? Good, yeah that’s cool – Yeah it was a nice night – yes Steve enjoyed it too-.”

Danny paused again as he listened to Clara talk, glancing up at Steve and flushing before he looked away again, dropping his voice a little though it was impossible to talk without Steve hearing.

“Yeah I know Ma, I do – yes, I do! Well no, I haven’t quite said it yet, - I will, I know, – Mom look it’s late, remember you wanted an early night because of shopping with Grace tomorrow? We’ll talk tomorrow okay? I love you. Okay bye.”

“What was that?” Steve asked, lying against him, an arm over Danny’s chest which he rested his chin on. “Sounded serious.”

“No, no nothing serious,” Danny said quickly, blushing a little and avoiding his gaze.

“You do what?” Steve pressed for an answer, grinning.

“What? What are you talking about?” Danny frowned, giving a small shiver.

“You agreed with her and said yes you do,” Steve said, recalling the conversation. “And whatever it was has got you all – shy. Is this the inner wallflower coming out Danno?”

“You know you – you do not play fair my friend,” Danny said, trying to sound nonchalant and failing brilliantly. “You pull out the low blows. Do you know it’s rude to listen in to peoples conversations?”

“Uh, we’re making out on the couch,” Steve chuckled, tickling his sides softly. “I am literally on top of you. Did you want me to cover my ears?”

“Speaking of making out,” Danny said, giving him a tug and hoping Steve would get back with the program which involved getting his pants undone to ease his current erection. “We doing this?”

“What’s got you all flustered baby?” Steve asked, tone low and husky as he pressed a kiss to Danny’s chest.

“Nothing, I-,” Danny paused and swallowed down because Steve really did know exactly where to tease with that beautiful mouth of his. He shivered involuntarily as Steve’s tongue flicked out against a sensitive spot. “I’m totally fine, so not flustered and so enjoying that.”

“What is it you haven’t said?” Steve asked, failing to forget the current topic of conversation as he seduced his lover.

“You know you really should choose the right time and place to put your nose into other people’s business,” Danny protested with a soft moan as Steve’s tongue flicked over his nipple. “Which really isn’t when your mouth is doing seriously amazing things like that.”

Steve licked and toyed for a few seconds before he nipped down on the bud, earning a gasp from Danny.

“C’mon, tell me,” Steve teased. “If you tell me I’ll keep going.”

“And if I don’t?” Danny asked him with a sigh.

“Well I’ll still keep going,” Steve admitted. “Only I’ll make you feel very guilty in the process for not trusting me enough to tell me.”

“I hate you so very much,” Danny groaned out as Steve settled in to give his left nipple as equal attention as he’d currently paid the right.

“It’s fine,” Steve whispered, licking and laving at the nub softly. “You don’t have to tell me, I don’t need to know.”

Danny could hear the unspoken guilt. God Steve needed to stop spending time with his mother, he’d learned to guilt trip far too easily under her excellent teaching skills.

“So very very much,” Danny repeated with a sigh. Steve nipped his nipple before licking over it again. Danny moaned and arched as Steve’s fingers got in on the action. “Fine, I’ll tell you.”

“God you’re so easy,” Steve laughed, lifting up a little. 

“You don’t play fair,” Danny complained, as Steve sat up and began unbuckling Danny’s belt, making swift work of it and starting on the button and zipper of his pants.

“Sorry wallflower, but you know the kind of man I am,” Steve smiled as he undid his pants and began pulling at Danny’s waistband to pull them down over his hips and thighs. “You know I don’t stop until I uncover the truth.”

“Why are you still dressed?” Danny asked him with a frown. “Pretty sure I started taking your shirt off.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Steve laughed, reaching down and taking Danny’s cock in his hand gently. “I have ways of making you talk.”

“Mmmm fuck I know,” Danny agreed as Steve’s hand jacked up and down his cock gently. 

“C’mon, tell me D,” Steve teased, enjoying taking his lover apart like this. “There’s a blow job in it for you.”

“I will not be bribed Steven,” Danny said sternly, before moaning low. Never mind Steve’s mouth, he had excellent hands, knew exactly what to do with those. “Oh god this – I should not be talking about conversations with my mother as you jack me off. Fuck.”

“Just tell me and you won’t have to,” Steve smiled, not losing his grip as he quickened his rhythm a touch.

“She said she loved you okay, and I said I did too,” Danny said quickly, moaning and arching up his hips into Steve’s touch. “Fuck babe, that’s – that’s good. Yeah. Fuck no don’t stop – what-.”

“You love me?” Steve said quickly, looking him in the eye.

“Well duh doofus, of course I do,” Danny said, taking in a deep breath. Steve still had a hold of his cock and this was so not the way he expected things to be going. “She said it, I said it, then I realized I’ve not actually said it. To you I mean. So there, I said it. I love you. No wait– what’re you doing?”

Steve clamored up his body until he was hovering over him, looking at him with a serious expression, staring into his eyes deeply.

“I love you too,” He said after a minute in which Danny became decidedly uncomfortable with Steve’s intense stare.

“Well okay then,” Danny said with a small nod. His heart gave a small clench and he couldn’t help but smile. “Now that you’ve got me to confess, any chance we can -?”

Steve laughed, leaned down and kissed him hard as he reached down between them, fumbling to undo his own pants and getting his own cock out. He pressed his hips down and aligned himself with Danny more fully as they pulled apart with a panting groan.

“Jesus babe,” Danny moaned up at him as Steve got to grips with both their cocks, fingers fumbling a little at first as he lifted up on one arm to add some friction. “You got this?”

“Hell yeah,” Steve assured him with a nod, rocking against him, their cocks sliding together. “Oh fuck yeah.”

“Fuck, yes baby just like that,” Danny panted with a smile, laughing softly at the pleasure and connection. He anchored a hand behind Steve’s neck, the other sliding over Steve’s ass to feel the muscles working as Steve rocked and slid against him. He grinned up at his lover, taking in the expression of Steve’s face as he enjoyed the pleasure he aroused in both of them. “Thought – you were gonna - give me – a blow job – fuck babe. Oh fuck Steve.”

“Later,” Steve grunted out as he slid against him firmly, his hand tightening around their throbbing cocks. “Promise.”

“Jesus. Oh my god babe,” Danny felt his chest tightening, unable to keep the breath in his body long enough to keep the blood pumping. Everything felt on fire, adrenaline fuelling his energy, breathing hard, pleasure pooling deep in his gut. 

Steve didn’t let up the rhythm or grip and it drove Danny crazy, driven slowly to the edge and held there for what seemed like eternity. He writhed, moaned and held on to his lover tight, the smell of sweat and sex in his nostrils, the air hot and tight in his lungs.

“Fuck baby, god I gotta come,” Danny croaked out when he couldn’t take anymore, feeling his whole body beginning to tense up, arching his back rocking his hips up against Steve’s.

“Yeah D, gonna come for me baby?” Steve whispered, letting go of their cocks and taking Danny in hand firmly. Danny yelled out in surprise, head falling back as he gave in to the pleasure his lover was creating in him.

“Steve, yeah, yes, fuck, fuck baby,” He squirmed and whined out Steve’s name as everything hit him at once, lungs burning as he groaned and writhed, feeling his cock pulsing over and over in Steve’s grip. “Yes, Steve, Steve.”

He felt limp and lifeless, feeling Steve let go of him gently and hearing a hitch in his lovers breath. He opened his eyes and found Steve staring down at him, mouth slack as his arm worked quickly. Danny reached up and pressed a hand to his chest, the other resting at his hips to steady him, staring back as Steve jacked himself off.

“Oh fuck Danny,” Steve groaned as he drove himself to the edge. “Oh god, fuck yes.”

Danny felt his cock twitch as Steve panted and groaned loudly, shouting his name as he came. His come hit Danny’s stomach in thin, creamy streaks. Steve worked his cock until his hand became too slippery to keep a grip, collapsing in a panting, pleasure exhausted heap on top of him.

“Jesus that was-,” Steve breathed heavily against him.

“Fuck yeah,” Danny agreed with a grin, wrapping his arms around him. “That was hot.”

“Score one for the wall flower huh? Getting to fourth base with the quarterback,” Steve said as he nuzzled against his neck.

Danny let out a snort and laughed, squeezing him tighter, “God I hate you sometimes.”

“Nope, you love me. I heard you say it. No back-sies,” Steve said, kissing the nape of his neck gently.

Danny laughed again, unwilling to let go of him despite that he was being crushed by Steve’s larger, heavier frame. Felt too good, being squished by all that hot, sweaty, tall dark and handsome muscular frame. 

God he did have a type and he didn’t care who knew it.

~ fin ~


End file.
